The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, an exposure apparatus maintenance method, an exposure apparatus adjustment method and a device manufacturing method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009/256372, filed Nov. 9, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In exposure apparatuses used in lithography processes, liquid immersion exposure apparatuses that expose a substrate using exposure light via a liquid, such as that disclosed in the patent document (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0132737 specification), are known. The exposure apparatus comprises a substrate holding part, which releasably holds a substrate, and exposes a substrate held by that substrate holding part.